


Take me home Fourth Part

by lorinhazuzu



Series: Take me home [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stand Alone, larry stylinson - Freeform, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fifth grade Harry makes his first friend (one that isn’t Louis that is). Louis is not exactly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home Fourth Part

**Author's Note:**

> So Niall is finally showing up on this one. Yay!

The first thing the teacher says to them that morning is that there’s a new student and to ‘be nice’.

The boy’s name is Niall Horan, and to Harry’s immense surprise the boy immediately takes a seat next to him, greeting a cheery, heavy-accented ‘hi’ and smiling a goofy smile at Harry.

Harry is honestly taken off guard for a second, but soon there’s a beaming smile on his face, and he answers with an enthusiastic “Hi!” back.

“I’m Niall.” He introduces himself as he takes some paper and pencils out of his backpack.

Harry nods having already known that, “’m Harry Styles”

Niall’s eyes flick towards him quickly, “Really?” at Harry’s affirmative he adds, “cool”

Harry then makes it his job to explain to Niall everything they’re doing in class, offering to share his notes and everything whilst interrogating the brown-haired boy, who doesn’t seem to mind it much, nodding and answering Harry’s nosy questions.

Harry has always been a very curious boy, but usually Louis is the one that has to put up with Harry’s curiosity (the only one who will actually), so Harry is ecstatic to find someone who doesn’t snap or start ignoring him after thirty seconds.

They stick together throughout their classes, and by the time lunch comes around he’s already fidgeting about excitedly, wanting Louis to meet his new friend. Unfortunately Louis isn’t by his door when he finally gets out of the classroom as he usually is, but this has happened enough times before that Harry knows what it means. Louis’ got himself another detention.

Grumpily, he explains it to Niall, who only shrugs and starts dragging his away to the hall to get something to eat.

“Don’t worry about it, I can meet him later. God, I’m hungry!”

Harry giggles at Niall’s tortured face, before stopping him.

“Niall?”

“huh?” he’s distracted, Harry can tell, concentration showing on his face and it only makes Harry want to laugh more.

“Niall the hall is the other way!”

Niall stops, looking around dazedly, before focusing on Harry once again.

“Oi. Why didn’t you say that before?” He storms off in the opposite direction ignoring Harry who finally bursts out laughing.

“left Niall, left!” He shouts before running to catch up with him.

They have fun at lunch, Niall is extremely good at doing different accents, and does so willingly for Harry who laughs loudly, clapping his hands against his mouth at the loud noise.

When the bell goes Harry’s filled with that familiar feeling of reluctance. He never wants to go back to class after spending time with Louis. It surprises him how much fun he’s managed to have even without Louis, it makes him feel excited and jittery, and he clings to Niall’s company more than what would be normal for two people who met that same day. Niall doesn’t really seem to care. Or notice.

When Tom and Kayden come up to their shared desk, later that day, Harry shrinks a bit into himself, even though he knows they’re not going to do anything to him. Louis made sure years ago, that if anyone messed with Harry they’d regret it, and Louis was enough of a spitfire that the other kids didn’t really want to take him on his threat (that and he had strong teeth and one hell of a bite).

Still, Harry knows he’s not exactly liked by his classmates.

“Hi Niall” Tom grins at him, “Wanna come play tag with us?”

Niall smiles, as if considering it and Harry can already feel the pout forming on his face.

“Nah, thanks” Niall says after a few seconds, shrugging and turning his back to Tom and Kayden, so he can go back to the puzzle he’s been working on with Harry before they were interrupted.

Harry couldn’t have kept the grin off his face if he tried, but he never does.

Surprisingly Louis is late again at the end of the day, so he walks out with Niall to wait for his mum. By the time Louis catches up with him, Niall’s already left and Harry’s left feeling disappointed.

Louis hugs him, apologizing for not being there at lunch, but Harry only shakes his head, excited all over again as he tells Louis about his new friend.

“He’s brilliant Lou! And he’s Irish, and he does really good accents too” he prattles on about Niall and Louis smiles at how happy he seems.

Once Harry’s finished telling Louis in excruciating detail about his day with Niall, he falls silent, letting out a heavy sigh.

Louis reaches out for him, arm around his shoulder, “what’s up Haz?”

Harry huffs upset, kicking the ground crookedly with the ends of his trainers.

“I really wanted you to meet him”

“Aww, I’m sorry Haz, but I’ll meet him tomorrow yeah?”

Harry appraises him before smiling out an ‘okay’.

They walk in silence for a few more seconds before Harry asks curiously, “how come you got detention again?”

Louis grins, wicked glint in his eyes as he shrugs “I talked back to the teacher”

Harry looks at him impressed. He doesn’t think he could ever talk back to a teacher; he’d be too scared.

When they arrive home they immediately run upstairs to Harry’s room, sprawling themselves on the bed and pulling a thick blanket over themselves before turning on the small tv Harry has in his room.

His mum comes in a bit later; two mugs in her hands, one filled with tea (for Louis) the other with hot chocolate (for Harry).

“Thank you for walking Harry home honey” she says to Louis who just smiles.

She always thanks him, even though Louis’ been walking him home everyday for the past year and a half. She once offered to pay him for it, but Louis had just looked at her puzzled and when she explained that he’d be doing her a favour. Louis had asked confused what would be the point of going home without Harry, ‘that’d just be stupid’.

Anne had smiled amusedly at him, shaking her head, but later Harry had shared his confusion with Louis because ‘why would you leave me behind?’ Louis had shrugged and for the first time he didn’t have an answer for one of Harry’s many questions.

Louis leaves sometime after dinner, when aunt Jay comes to pick him up and soon later Harry’s in bed, excitedly waiting for the next day.

Harry’s absolutely delighted when Niall meets Louis. They seem to like each other too, and Harry’s so happy he could burst.

He spends the next couple of weeks telling everyone who’ll listen – namely his mum and Louis – about Niall and every little twitch of his nose.

He’s so happy spending time with Niall that it takes him a few days to realise Louis’ been a bit off.

It’s after school and Niall’s over at his house. They are both sitting on the floor playing video games in his bedroom, expression of concentration on their faces as they try to beat each other.

His mum comes in a while later, surprised at seeing Niall there, so Harry quickly introduces them, smiling brightly.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Niall. Do you boys want some snacks?” She asks and Niall is quick to accept, nodding a “yes, please!”

She turns to walk back downstairs but throws Harry a look over her shoulder before she does.

“Is Louis coming over H?”

Harry shakes his head mutely before turning back to the tv, frown on his face. It’s the first time he realizes that Louis hasn’t come over in ages. He didn’t walk him back from school today either, or the day before.

Or the day before.

Harry’s confused. Louis always walks him home.

He waits the next day for Louis to come pick him up to go to school, feeling extremely relieved when he shows up. There’s a very obvious difference in his behaviour however.

He doesn’t hug Harry hello when he arrives, and he doesn’t reach for his hair as he usually does either.

Instead he rejects the cup of tea his mum offers Louis and tells Harry to hurry up.

The walk to school is made in silence, and with each minute Harry grows more upset, he’s obviously done something to make Louis mad, but Louis has never been mad at him before, and Harry doesn’t know how to deal with it.

He doesn’t deal well at all. Instead he scrunches up his face, bottom lip trembling as he bursts out in tears when Louis doesn’t walk him to his classroom, and instead leaves Harry as soon as they walk past the school gates without even saying goodbye.

Niall finds him a few minutes later, but he can’t seem to be able to calm Harry down, so he takes him to their teacher, who only takes one look at Harry’s tearstained face before standing up and guiding Harry out of the room.

She brings him to Louis’ classroom and asks for him.

Louis walks out then, curiously looking at her before she moves aside, revealing the mess of a boy that is Harry.

Louis looks at him worriedly, before snapping his head back up at the teacher when she starts talking.

“If you can’t get him to calm down, come back to me and we’ll send him back home alright?”

Louis nods and she smiles encouragingly at Harry before leaving.

“Hey Hazza, what’s wrong?” his voice is back to that familiar soft tone again, and Harry throws his arms around Louis in a tight hug, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry lou-lou. I’m sorry” he sniffles into Louis’ shoulder only calming down when Louis’ hands reach to play with his shaggy brown hair.

“Why are you sorry Hazza?” he asks carefully, ignoring the use of the nickname he doesn’t like and never lets anyone but Harry use.

“I made you mad” He mumbles looking at Louis with big glossy green eyes.

“You didn’t – “ he starts, but Harry shakes his head quickly, interrupting him.

“I did and now you don’t even want to hang out with me anymore.” He whines, ignoring the sniggers from passing students. Harry doesn’t really like crying, it’s embarrassing, but he can never stop himself.

“Of course I want to hang out with you! Where did you even get that from?”  Louis asks, eyes wide in surprise.

“You don’t walk me home anymore, and you didn’t come over, and you didn’t even say bye today”

“Is that why you’re crying?” Louis frowns when Harry nods.

“I’m sorry Haz, I just thought you didn’t want to be my friend anymore”

Harry looks up at him startled, eyes widening in amazement.

“Why would you think that?”

“You only really seemed to care about Niall” Louis shrugs, tone bitter.

Harry frowns, “but we’re best friends” he says emphatically, happy to see the smile spreading on Louis’ face.

“I know. I forgot, I’m sorry”

“You forgot you’re my best friend?!” Harry cries out alarmed.

“No silly” Louis laughs, throwing an arm around his shoulder, “I forgot you’re mine”

They smile at each other, before Louis starts walking Harry back to his own classroom.

“you’ll be okay Hazza?” he asks once they’re in front of the classroom door.

Harry nods, “you’ll walk me home today won’t you?”

Louis grins, pleased, “course I will” he nudges Harry inside, waving once before running back to his class.

Later that day, Niall chatters on around them, while Harry walks with his head resting on Louis’s shoulder, Louis’ arm thrown around him, as they walk home together.


End file.
